


What Did You Call Me?

by sleepingdragon



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingdragon/pseuds/sleepingdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander finds a letter from his mother to a man who is not her husband. After reading he finds that she had an affair and that her husband may not be his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovering the Cover-up

*Disclaimer* I do not own NCIS or Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor do I make any money from this story. 

 

Xander Harris sighed as he began the tedious task of going through his parents things in the attic of his Cleveland home. He was going through a jewelry box when he found a letter from his mother to someone in the military that had been returned to her un-opened. He opened the letter and read what she had wrote to the guy and was surprised to find that it was dated just before he was born. In it his mom wrote of meeting a guy in a bar and going back to his motel room while he was on leave. She wrote about the great time she'd had with the man and then told of discovering that she was pregnant and that she thought the kid might be his. He read all the way through the letter before going downstairs to call his best friend. He could ask her to look the guy up on the Internet and find out what kind of guy he was before deciding if he wanted to contact the guy about being his father. 

*Hello?*

"Hey, Wills. Can I ask you to look up someone for me on the Internet?"

*Of course, Xander. Who are we looking for?*

"The guy's name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The only thing I know about him is that he is or was a Marine and he may have been stationed in Desert Storm. Get everything you can on this guy and come over to my place, please."

*Of course, sweetie. Give me about an hour and I'll get everything I can find.*

"Thanks, Willow. I'll see you in a little bit then. Bye."

He hung up the phone and went back to cleaning out the attic until Willow got there with her findings. He was still in the attic when he heard the front door open and close letting him know that Willow was there. He stood up and headed back down the stairs to meet her. He was surprised to see Buffy with her. 

She smiled softly at him and said, "She came in while I was looking up your guy and insisted on coming with me when I told her you were interested in him." 

Xander just nodded and said, "Hey, Buffy. So, what did you find on this guy, Wills?"

"Oh. He was born in a little town in Virginia called Stillwater and went into the Marines as soon as he was 18. He married a woman named Shannon Fielding. They had one daughter named Kelly. Shannon and Kelly were killed by a car bomb while Leroy was in Desert Storm. Apparently, Shannon saw something she wasn't supposed to and was in protective custody, but the bad guy got to her anyway. Leroy was devastated by the news and went a little crazy. The drug lord who was responsible for his wife and daughter's deaths was never caught, but was later found dead in his truck in Mexico. Leroy later entered employment with NCIS. That stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Services. He is now the lead agent for the best team at NCIS in DC. His teammates are one Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, and Ziva David. Their team has the highest rating for closing their cases of all the teams at the DC office. A little side note, Anthony survived a case of the plague and the agent who was with their team before Ziva was a woman named Kate Todd. She was shot on the job right in front of Leroy and Anthony. Leroy has been blown up, shot, poisoned, and stabbed multiple times. His dad is still alive and still lives in their hometown in Pennsylvania. Leroy is known amongst his team as a real 'hard-ass' because he doesn't let things go when he's on a case. He's also very good with his hands as he is noted for having built several wooden boats in his basement. He's been married three times since Shannon was killed and all three ended in divorce. He has a thing for red-heads as all of his wives had red hair. He has like, a million vacation and sick time hours accumulated as he has never called in sick and seems to never go on vacation. He's also technologically challenged as he never keeps the same cell phone for more than a month before he destroys it and he rarely uses his computer at the office and doesn't own one personally. And that's all I could find in an hour. Does any of that help you?"

"Yeah. It tells me that he's a good guy who loved his family and that he might be interested in meeting me."

Buffy cocked her head and asked, "Why were you looking into this guy in the first place, Xander?"

Xander scratched the back of his neck and said, "As I was going through some of my mom's papers I found a letter she had written to a guy in the military and it had been returned to her as undeliverable. She held onto it for some reason. Maybe she was going to look into finding the guy later but got into the bottle with Tony and forgot about it. In the letter she talked about meeting Leroy and how much she enjoyed their one night stand. She also told about finding out that she was pregnant with Leroy's kid and thought that he should know as well. So, see, I think maybe the kid she was talking about was me since the date on the letter is just a few months before I was born."


	2. Meeting Dad

Buffy was surprised at Xander’s revelation. “Your dad’s not your dad? How cool is that? We are thinking about going to find him, right?” 

Xander nodded and said, “I want to go find him before we all go off across the pond to our next adventure in slayage. Maybe he’ll even want to hang out for a while with me and learn about what we do?” 

Buffy shook her head and said, “You might want to wait to introduce him to the demon side of your job, Xan. Remember what happened when I told Mom about being the Slayer? Add in the fact that all your training was done in the field and you’re libel to get a very angry papa bear. You can ease him into it by telling him about going out to find the girls. Maybe not tell him that you’re hunting Slayers but, maybe you’re looking for girls with certain skills for a new training school. Willow is making a website for people not in the know about demons for the new school. You can give him that web address and know that everything on there is the truth and yet, it doesn’t put him in danger of being attacked by our world for knowing more than he should according to the demons.”

Xander and Willow both nodded and Willow grabbed her laptop out of her bag to go to the website and show Xander around the site that she had set up so far. 

“I’ll have more of it working soon. I have to do some tweaking on a few things and add a few pages to our curriculum information, but it’s operational right now. We’ve already had 100 hits on the site.” 

Xander nodded and said, “When I go to talk to him will you guys come with me?”

The two girls looked at each other before saying, “We wouldn’t have it any other way, Xander. We’ll be there for each other no matter what comes our way.”

Willow began typing on her laptop and said, “I’ll find out where he lives and what his hours are in the office so that we can plan exactly how we want to approach him when we get to DC. Also, we might want to work on our speech for going to girls houses to pick them up for Slayer training.”


	3. Dad Finds Out

Xander, Buffy, and Willow quickly packed their things after Willow found out the address for Mr. Gibbs. Buffy had called Giles to let him know that the three of them were going to DC for a little while for family reasons and that they would meet him in London when they were finished. Xander had called the airport and gotten them tickets on the next flight to DC which was in four hours. Xander drove them over to the airport and was happy that he had timed it perfectly so that they arrived just as their flight was being called to board. They each had brought a book of some kind to keep them occupied during the two hour flight. Xander was trying to read his sci-fi novel, but his mind kept drifting to wondering what kind of man his father was. He was just beginning to drift off to sleep when Willow shook his shoulder and called his name to let him know that they had landed. 

Meanwhile at NCIS

Gibbs sat at his desk doing the paperwork needed for the latest case that he and his team had just closed when his senior field agent sat up straight at a ping from his computer.

"Hey, Boss?"

"What, DiNozzo?"

"Someone just hacked your personal file in the NCIS database."

"What do you mean, DiNozzo? Who could hack into our database without a whole lot of alarms going off somewhere?"

McGee sat up and said, "Only someone who is really good at hacking. It could be someone who was hired by the higher-ups to test the strength of our firewalls, Boss."

DiNozzo shook his head and said, "No. This is someone going after just Gibbs' info. If it was a test of our firewalls they would be going after one of the higher profile case files."

Gibbs stood up and said, "Put what they got up on the screen, Tony."

DiNozzo tapped several keys and then stood to go to the flat screen TV to show his boss what was hacked into. 

Pointing at the screen he said, "They got your basic info, Boss. Where you work, where you live, your marital status and the file on Shannon and Kelly. It almost looks like they were merely researching you before meeting you."

McGee began typing quickly on his keyboard and said, "I can trace the hack back to the computer that did the hacking but, the probability of the hacker still being at the computer is slim, Boss. Give me just a minute here."

A few minutes later and McGee was still typing away trying to find the computer that was used to hack the NCIS database. 

"Any luck yet, Probie?"

"No, Tony, and I'm getting confused by the pattern of waves that keeps appearing just when I think I've found the computer. I think the hack was run in Cleveland, but the computer seems to be moving."

"So, someone is using a laptop to do the hacking?" asked Ziva. 

"That's what it looks like, Ziva, but, even so, I should have been able to find the computer's location with-in minutes. Something is blocking my trace. Something I've never seen before."

"Go to Abby's lab and get her to help you trace the interference, McGee. I want to know who is hacking into my files."

McGee nodded and quickly left the bull pen for the elevator to go down to the forensics lab. He breathed half a breath easier once he was in the elevator out of Gibbs line of sight. 

He rushed into Abby's lab and said, "Abby! I need your help to crack a hacker's computer."

Abby popped her head up from the miniature sculpture she was making of the team. 

"Hey, McGee! What's up?"

"Someone hacked into Gibbs' personal file and I tried to back trace the hack to the computer, but something is interfering with the trace. I keep getting waves when I get to Cleveland."

The dark haired forensic scientist walked over to her computer and the two began the trace again. Abby's fingers were flying over her keyboard as she tried to weave her way around the trace blocking waves. She hummed softly to herself before giving a sudden cry startling McGee who was concentrating on his computer.

"What is it, Abby?"

"I know who was doing the hacking. Do you remember a few years ago there was a big deal about a hacker who was getting into every government computer database?"

"Yeah. The hacker was never caught because there was no way for the hack to be traced. The agents would get only as far as California and then the trace would go wonky and they couldn't trace the hack any farther. I think the CIA managed to narrow it down to Southern California. What about it?"

"Whoever it was that did that hacking is doing this hacking. I can almost guarantee it. I studied the files the other agencies put together on the hacker and this is almost exactly the same problems they had. They named the hacker The Invisible Hand because they never left a trace of how they got into the databases. The only thing they really found out was that Mr. Invisible Hand was looking through all of their case files. They spent most of their time on the cases that weren't solved."

"I'll go tell Gibbs what we've figured out. I just hope he doesn't shoot me."

With that McGee headed back up the elevator to the bull pen. He stepped up to Gibbs' desk and said, "Hey, Boss. Abby was able to figure out who hacked your files but, we still don't know why."

"Who did it?"

"A few years ago all the government agencies were hacked, except us, by one hacker. The agents named the hacker The Invisible Hand because they could never find where the hacker was. The CIA got the closest with narrowing it down to Southern California as to where the hacker was located. With the other agencies the hacker concentrated on their unsolved cases."

"So, the question is why would the hacker want to get just Gibbs' personal file but, never once look at our unsolved cases? Why would a hacker change what they hack a database for?"

Before any of them could make a comment on Tony's question Gibbs' phone rang.

"Gibbs!"

"I'll be down there in just a minute."

Gibbs hung up, looked at his team, and said, "Keep working on this. It seems that I have guests downstairs. When I get back I want a full profile on this hacker."  
Back with the Scoobies

Willow said, "We need to take some time while we're here to do some sightseeing and take some pictures for the others. Maybe we can visit some museums and even get some souvenirs."

Xander nodded and said, "Yeah. That would be fun. We, of course, must go see the DC zoo while we're here as well, guys. Can't miss out on the possibility of being possessed by a new animal spirit." 

The two girls laughed but, then went quiet as they all realized that the likely hood of Xander being possessed again was actually very high. 

Buffy said, "You know, that would be just our luck if we go to the zoo. One of us would end up being possessed and then we'd be stuck until Giles could get here with the proper books to un-possess us. I think we can skip the zoo this time, Xander."

"But, I want to go to the zoo, Buffy. DC is supposed to have the largest big cat display in America. Please, can we go?"

Buffy looked over at him and then sighed as she saw the puppy eyes and pouty lip that Xander was displaying so well. She sighed as she knew that she couldn't disappoint her dear friend.

"Fine. We'll go to the zoo. But, and this is a big BUT, the first sign that any of us are being possessed and we are so out of there. If I have to I will knock you out and carry you out."

Xander bounced happily along for a minute and then said, "Thanks, Buffy. I know zoos aren't your favorite place to go but, I promise, after the zoo we'll go to a mall and I won't complain once."

They got their rental car and headed to their hotel before deciding if they wanted to go to Mr. Gibbs house or work to find him.  
________________________________________

Gibbs got in the elevator going down to the lobby and quietly exited it so that he could get a look at his visitors without them knowing he was there just yet. He wanted to get a feel for them before talking to them so he could tell if they were dangerous to the people in the building. He looked around the corner and was shocked to see three young adults standing there with their backs to him. When he saw the redhead his first thought was of Shannon and then the girl turned around to show a cute pixie face taking in the room. He looked over the other two and was surprised to see that the blonde girl had the most dangerous feel to her. The boy looked pretty dangerous himself what with having an eye patch on and the way he stood like a soldier at rest. Finally, Gibbs stepped into the room and walked over to the group of young adults.

"How can NCIS help you kids out?"

The boy stepped forward and said, "We're not kids. Haven't been for a while now. We're here to talk to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Know where we can find him?" 

"That would be me. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Got somewhere more private we can talk? This is rather personal."

"Luther, give them visitors passes and I'll take them up to the conference room."

The three were handed the badges and Gibbs lead them to the elevator. He then led them through the bull pen and up to the conference room. 

"Alright. We're about as private as it gets in a federal building. What do you have to say?"

The boy stepped forward and said, "My name is Alexander Harris. My friends call me Xander. With me are my best friends, Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg. We're here because this morning I was going through my parent’s belongings as they died when our hometown imploded after an earthquake and I found this letter that my mom wrote. It was addressed to a Leroy Jethro Gibbs and had been returned to her un-opened and stamped as undeliverable. I opened it and read what she wrote. She talked about meeting you, how much fun she had with you, and that she was pregnant with your kid. It was dated just a few months before I was born."

"So, you're telling me that you're my kid by some one-night stand from when I was in Marine boot camp?"

"Yes. Well, at least according to my mother. I have the letter with me if you want to read it."

"I do want to read the letter and I want my forensic scientist to run a blood test to prove the validity of the claim."

"Sure. I was gonna ask for the paternity test myself."

Xander handed over the letter to Gibbs and watched as he read the letter.

As Gibbs read the letter he asked, "So, why are your friends here with you?"

"Moral support mostly but, we also have plans to go to some museums and the zoo. We're also getting some souvenirs for our other friends who couldn't come with us this trip."


	4. The Scoobies meet Team Gibbs

Xander looked at his two best friends and gave them a small smile as they followed Gibbs back down to the elevator. 

Gibbs first took them to his team's area in the bullpen and said, "This is my team. Special Agents Tony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, and Ziva David. People these are Alexander Harris, Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg. We're going down to see Abby about some tests so keep doing what needs to be done. I'll be back in a few." 

Tony nodded at the three younger people and made a mental note to not mess around with the little blonde girl. She gave him a serious case of the hibbie jebbies. The red head looked sweet but she really wasn't his type. The guy looked pretty big and had the same vibe that Gibbs had when he was on a case. He looked over at Ziva and raised his eyebrow to her in question and she nodded back at him showing that she had felt the same thing he had about the three people.

Buffy kept her eye on the three agents that they were just introduced to and smiled coldly at the first one who was introduced to them. She knew his type very well. The younger male agent seemed to be pretty nice and the woman gave her the same feeling as Faith did when they first met only not as strong. She stepped closer to Xander and Willow in a clear show that they were hers and no one was going to mess with them.

Willow smiled sweetly at them all but allowed her magic to seep out a little in a dangerous message that she wasn't as sweet as she appeared. 

Xander smiled dangerously as he felt the silent messages that his girls were sending out to the agents. He knew they were only being supportive but, it gave him a warm and fuzzy feeling that they were willing to do that for him. He watched the way his supposed father moved through the area and knew that he was the best agent there. It seemed that, in the few minutes they had been standing in the bullpen, over half the agents on the floor had stopped by to ask a question of either Gibbs or one of his team. He liked that the guy who might be his dad was so well liked and that he was so good at his job that others wanted his input on their cases. Xander thought about how much good it would do the new Council to have someone like this guy and his team working with them. He looked at Willow and sent her a mental message to remind him to bring it up to Giles next time they talked.  
He liked the thought of working with his dad to save the world. As they followed Gibbs to the stairwell down to the lab he thought about how he would introduce Gibbs to the world of the supernatural. They reached the Forensic Lab and Xander cocked his head as he heard the loud music coming from the lab. He gave a subtle sniff of the air and crinkled his nose at the strong smells coming from the lab. 

Gibbs watched the boy's re-actions to the different things and was wondering about why he was sniffing the air. He also wondered about the way he cocked his head at the sound of the music. When the blonde girl peeked around the door of the lab first his curiosity went up another notch. He was really interested in their reaction to the way Abby was dressed. They all rolled their eyes and the boy actually shook his head in a sad way as he asked about where her coffin was.

Abby turned slowly at the sound of the young male voice asking where her coffin was. She glared at the boy who was standing to the left of Gibbs along with two young women. She started to say something really nasty to him but thought twice about it when the blonde woman shifted just a little so that she was standing in front of the guy. 

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Easy, Abbs. The boy found a letter from his mother claiming that I'm his father. We need you to run a test to see if it's true. You got the time to do that?"

"For you I have time to do anything you need, oh fearless leader. I already have you on record so I just need to bleed the kid to run the match."

Xander smiled at her and said, "Can you let Buffy or Willow poke me? I kind of have a thing about people I don’t know bleeding me. It always seems to get out of hand when people I don’t know poke me with sharp objects.”

Abby narrowed her eyes at him before saying, “I guess they can poke you. Wouldn’t do to have you react badly to a poke and have Gibbs have to hold you down.”

Willow smiled as she waved her hand at the young woman and said, “I’ll poke him and Buffy can hold him so he don’t run. The truth is that he’s terrified of needles.”

She then turned to Xander and said, “Assume the position, Buddy. I’m poking you.”

Buffy stepped up behind Xander and wrapped her arms around his chest pinning his arms down against his sides while Willow grabbed his wrist and tucked it firmly under her arm before grabbing his finger and placing the lancet on it. 

“On three there will be a sharp prick, Xan. Try to not toss us around this time, okay?”

Xander nodded and clamped his other hand around Willow’s waist as she started to count. He gave a yelp as the needle pierced his finger on two. He frowned at his friend when she let go and stuck his finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding.

Willow smiled back at him as she grabbed his finger and said, "Wait a minute before you go stopping the bleeding. We still need to gather the blood so the test can be run. Also, we should go find something to eat before your stomach tries to chew its way out into the real world. The growling is getting annoying."

Buffy laughed softly before asking, "How long before the test is complete?"

"It’ll be twelve hours at least, Gibbs. I'll call as soon as it's done and tell you the results."

"Good. Then we can go get something to eat and grab a nap while we wait. You wanna join us for lunch, Agent Gibbs?"

"Sure. It will give us time to talk about some things I have questions about."

Xander swallowed as he realized that Gibbs most likely had questions about his childhood. He was nervous about how he would talk about the last 8 or 9 years without talking about the slaying. He looked at Willow and Buffy to see the encouraging looks on their faces and hearing the mental message from Willow that she would help censor his tales about the slaying.


	5. 20 Questions

Gibbs followed the three young people out of the building and down to the cafe' that was just down the street. He watched the way they moved together in a group but still managed to stay out of each other’s way. He remembered how his unit had moved that way any time they were going somewhere together. It was the movement of soldiers well used to moving together. When they sat down to order some food he was only slightly surprised at the amount of food ordered between Xander and the blonde girl. 

"So....Who wants to go first?" asked Xander.

"Why don't we play 20 questions?" suggested Gibbs.

"Oh! My favorite game! I go first! Are you currently married?"

"No. When is your birthday?"

"July 24, 1982. Do I have any brothers or sisters in the world?"

"I had a daughter that died. What do you enjoy doing in your off time?"

"I like to build stuff out of wood. What about you? What do you like to do in your off time?”

“I build sail boats in my basement. What was your last project?”

Xander finished chewing the bite of his burger that he’d just taken and said, “Buffy’s house. She had some damage that needed repair all the time and I had some time to spare for a while. What was your latest case about?”

“An old friend of my daughter came to me for help about a Marine who was stalking her. He used her address to mail himself some illegal stuff from overseas. Where do you live? ”

“Right now we all live in Cleveland but, most of us are moving over to England for our job. Do you have any family still living?”

Gibbs took a drink of his coffee before replying, “My dad is still alive. What do you do for a living?”

“Lots of different stuff but, most of it is classified until you get read into the program. It’s kind of like pest control but, the bugs are much bigger. Do you ever smile?”

“When I find something to smile about. Are you any good with computers?”

Xander smiled and said, “Nope. I leave the computer stuff up to Willow here or our co-worker Andrew. How many confirmed kills did you have as a Marine?”

“I don’t know. Never cared to find out. Have you ever been arrested?”

All three of the younger group laughed softly at that and Xander said, “Nope but, I have been questioned several times about different crimes that I was in the neighborhood of. Have you ever had to arrest a love interest?”

“Once. You ever do anything you wished you hadn’t?”

Xander blushed a bright red and said, “Oh yeah. First thing that comes to mind is crashing a frat party when I was in high school. I got majorly hazed until a couple of friends showed afterwards and we found out that the entire frat house was a cult that worshiped some snake demi-god thing that they were making sacrifices to that were in the form of young women. That included Buffy and another friend named Cordelia. What about you? Got any regrets?”

Gibbs thought about it for a minute before nodding and saying, “Too many to count.”

“That’s not an answer. Just give me the most recent one that pops into your head.” said Xander.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the younger man before taking a drink of his coffee and said, “The first one that pops into my head, huh? Then that would be not killing Ari either of the times that I had the chance. Now, I’ve got to ask. What are you really here for?”

Xander smirked and said, “You are really paranoid, dude. What I told you before is the real reason that I am here. I found the letter from my mom and decided to look you up. I asked my friend, Willow, to look up what she could on you before we left and then we headed out here before we headed on across the pond to join the rest of our crew in merry old England.” 

Xander chomped down the last of his burger as Gibbs drank the last of his coffee then took a drink of his soda before looking over at Willow who was sitting at the next table with Buffy before clearing his throat.

“Do you care about any of this or are you just humoring me?”

Gibbs shook his head and said, “I care if you are my kid. Even if you turn out to not be my kid I’ll care about you. You look like a kid who’s had too much responsibility placed on your shoulders entirely too early in your life.”

Gibbs looked at his watch and said, “Last question for now. Are you married or seeing anyone right now?”

Xander went stock still then got up and went into the cafe'. Gibbs watched him leave before turning back to the two girls at the other table with a raised eyebrow.

Willow shrugged and said, "It's still a sore subject with him. He was engaged to be married but, then he got really cold feet the day of the wedding and left the girl standing at the altar. They were just getting back to being all coulply when our town imploded. She didn't make it out in time. We barely did as we stayed behind to help with the evacuation. He doesn't really like to talk about her."

Xander came back then and was finishing off his fries when Gibbs' phone rang.

"Gibbs!"

"I'll be there in a few minutes, Tony."

He looked back at the three friends and said, "Tony has something I need to check out. Let me have a number I can reach you at and I’ll call you once the test is done."  
________________________________________

Back in the bull pen

During the time after Gibbs left the bull pen his team was hard at work hunting down anything they could find on Xander Harris and his friends. Tony was scratching his head as he read over some of the things he had found and looked at his teammates to see that they were in the same position as he was. 

"Did ya'll find the report on the Sunnydale high school blowing up? Because, I find that to be weird."

McGee looked over and said, "Yeah. The papers claimed that it was a gas leak that was ignited by the gang members on PCP who showed up during the eclipse. I found a picture that shows Alexander with some other kids sitting watching the firefighters after the fire had been put out."

"Does it say who's in the picture?"

"No. I recognize the two girls that came here with him but, there's another girl and two other guys with them."

Ziva looked up from her computer and said, "I do not understand what these people are talking about in this report. I have looked up the Sunnydale police reports and the major causes of death, and there are many deaths in this town, are Bar B-Q forks and wild animal attacks. Who kills someone with a Bar B-Q fork? Plus, the victims of the fork attacks, they have no blood in or on them."

Tony flinched and said, "Sounds like someone is playing vampire and draining the blood from their victims after which they clean them and then dump their bodies in allies. Who are these people?"

McGee smiled and said, "Well, I have a really strange one for you, Tony. I have a report here on how the entire town was struck by laryngitis at the same time. Or, how about the time all the adults were reduced to acting like teenagers? During the laryngitis episode six people were killed and had their hearts ripped out of their chests. There was even a rash of murders on the college campus that was apparently caused by nothing more than the victim’s greatest fear. They were actually scared to death. Ever seen anything like that?"

Tony shook his head and said, "No. I don't like how this is shaping up. Alexander and his friends were somehow connected to each of these cases by the, admittedly shabby, police work. The girl, Buffy, was accused of killing another girl by the school principle because he found her leaning over the body with blood on her hands. Admittedly that looks bad. Especially when she runs away from the scene. She was cleared of the charges but, it was put on her juvenile records that already had her down for setting her high school gym on fire in L.A...” 

Ziva got up from her desk and said, "We have to think outside the box. What if each of these cases that these kids are connected to were committed by something other than a human? In Mossad we are taught that nothing is to out there if it explains the scenario. So, thinking in that way, what would explain the attacks that we have found records of?"

Tony shook his head and said, “I don’t know, Ziva. I’m gonna call the boss and tell him that what we have found is very weird or, as Abby would say, hinky.”  
________________________________________

Xander hung his head once Gibbs was out of sight and said, "Why does everything always happen to me? What could he have found that needed Gibbs right away? Was it the swim team thing or the zoo thing?"

"It could be anything, Xander. It might not have anything to do with those things."

"Oh, please, Willow. This is the world's butt monkey we're talking about here. Of course it has something to do with those things. The world wouldn't allow it any other way."


	6. Dad Learns About The Supernatural

The next day the three friends went back to the NCIS building after Gibbs had called them to let Xander know that the test was done. Buffy and Willow each held a hand as they followed Tony down to the forensic labs where Gibbs was meeting them. Xander smiled at each of his girls before he stepped into the lab to see Gibbs and Abbey waiting for them. 

He smiled at them and said, “Hey, guys. What’s the what?”

Abbey smiled brightly and said, “The truth is the what. And, I hold in my little hand the truth of your parentage.”

“Cool. So, do we need a password to get the results or just the entire world population bowing down to worship at your feet?”

“Neither will be required though, that last one would be appreciated. I’ll let the big man do the honors.” said Abbey as she handed the envelope to Gibbs.

Gibbs took the envelope and opened it quickly. He was tired of waiting for the answer to whether or not he had another child. He sent up a quick prayer that it was true and pulled the papers from the envelope. Before he could read what it said Xander’s cell phone rang.

“Hello?”

*Xander, I’m terribly sorry to disturb you but, there is a newly activated Slayer there in DC and she needs some help. How she got my number I don’t know but, she sounded quiet desperate. She said that she was up against some kind of demon who was as strong as she is and she can’t defeat it without some help. Would you and the girls run help her? She’s in the warehouse district by the Navy Yard.*

Xander sighed and asked, “Does she know exactly what it is or are we going in blind?”

*Blind I’m afraid. Like I said, she’s newly activated and no one’s been around to collect her for training yet. If you will send her on to us once you’re done we’ll take care of that.*

“Sure, G-Man. We’ll head out right now. Talk to you once we’re done with it.”

Xander hung up the phone and looked at Gibbs sadly before saying, “We’ll have to postpone this for a few hours. Our boss just called and a girl’s in trouble. It shouldn’t take us to long to take care of the problem and we’ll be back.”

“What kind of problem does she have?” asked Gibbs.

Xander smirked and said, “The kind of problem that we take care of quickly these days. Don’t worry, we’re experts at this kind of thing.”

Buffy and Willow nodded and as one the three friends turned to head back up out of the building. 

Gibbs looked down at the paper he was still holding and looked at the answer it held for him. He grinned and turned to leave.

Before he got out the door Abbey called out, “Don’t mess this up, Gibbs. I like him and his friends.”

Gibbs raised a hand in acknowledgment to her words. His team followed him out of the building and quickly found their targets looking around for something. Suddenly an explosion rocked the area and the three friends smiled at each other before running off in the direction of the explosion. Gibbs and his team followed them as closely as they could but were soon out distanced by the group. 

Tony panted and said, “Damn, Gibbs. Your son is in serious shape to out run Ziva.”

Ziva nodded and said, “The fact that he and his friends are barely loping is very telling in that it shows that they run a lot and from things that are faster than a hunting dog. Then again, they may just race cars for the fun of it.”

Gibbs looked at her for a moment and then shrugged before saying, “At least he’ll be able to out run someone who’s after him.” 

They finally got close to where they could see that the three friends had stopped and Tony gave a soft curse when they saw what they were facing.

There, standing not ten feet away from them, was a being that stood twelve feet high with giant horns coming from its head. It’s feet looked like a cow’s and its hands looked like giant cat’s paws with the claws extended. The body was human-looking but was green in color. Tony looked up into the thing’s eyes and whimpered when he saw that they were an eerie yellow color. 

Gibbs crouched down so that he was hidden by a stack of crates and peeked out between the stacks to watch what was going to happen before making a decision on whether or not to jump into the middle of something he knew nothing about.

 

Xander and the girls ran toward the huge explosion and Xander relayed what Giles had told him over the phone about the situation. 

They got about half way there when Buffy asked, “You do know that the team is following us, don’t you?”

Xander nodded and said, “I kind of figured that they would what with the way we darted out of there and them being investigators of the highest order. Oh, well. This way we get the show part of the show ‘n tell about our jobs done first. Let’s go kick some demon ass, girls.”

The girls nodded and they leapt into the battle that they had come upon as they were talking. 

Willow gave a squeal and said, “It’s a Cat’s Paw Demon. They are normally very gentle and don’t go on rampages unless something really bad happens.”

“Really bad can mean lots of different things to different people, Wills. What would a Cat’s Paw consider really bad?”

“The only thing they really care about is their young and their catnip gardens. You mess with either of those and the Cat’s Paw will go nuts. Though, the garden thing can be smoothed over if you offer to fix what you mess up. Messing with their young will result in the demon hunting you forever until you either agree to be their child in replacement or you kill the demon.”

“Which kind of rampage is his one? Can you tell?” asked Buffy.

“I’d have to talk to the demon to figure it out. Where’s the new Slayer that we’re supposed to be helping?”

“I’m up here where it threw me.”

They turned to look up at the sound of the voice.

Willow asked, “Do you know what set him off?”

“Most likely the soldiers who stole his kid. I’m a requisitions officer and I was going over the stock when I saw a couple of soldiers loading what looked like a giant kitten/cow thing in a box with holes. I called out to them to find out what they were doing when this thing came bursting into the warehouse and they took off in the forklift with the box on it. I didn’t know what was going on so I let my instincts take over and started attacking this guy with whatever was at hand. Did I do the wrong thing?”

Buffy smiled and said, “Not at all. Your first instinct is to protect the humans from the demon. That’s always right but, sometimes it gets a little hectic and you don’t know who’s in the wrong. Now, Willow, will you try to talk to the Cat’s Paw while we go find the soldiers who took his kid?”

Willow nodded and turned to face the demon. She lifted her arms and floated up to where she was level with the demon’s face. She coughed and started giving a rough meowing screech sound that caught the demon’s attention.

While Willow talked to the demon the new Slayer jumped down and lead the way to where she thought the soldiers would have taken the demon ‘s kid. 

A twenty minute walk later and they arrived at another warehouse where they could all hear the voices of the soldiers arguing.

*We shouldn’t have left the officer behind to be killed by that demon, Mark. We could get court marshaled for it.*

*Only if you’re dumb enough to go tell anyone we were there, David. We just need to wait for the boss to get here with the cage and then we’re done with this job. Just settle down and watch the demon.*

Buffy and Xander growled low in their throats at those words and began to sneak into the warehouse. The three of them snuck up behind the soldiers and hit them upside the head to knock them out. Xander went over to the tangled net that held the demon kitten and began untangling it. The new Slayer went to help him while Buffy kept watch for the boss that the men had been talking about. Just as the kitten was freed the back door opened to reveal several men in camo. The men spread out sweeping to the sides to cover the entire warehouse. 

Two men stepped forward and one went perfectly still before saying, “Buffy? Xander? What are you two doing here?”

Buffy’s arms crossed over her chest and she said, “I could ask you the same thing, Riley. I thought you had learned not to be doing this kind of thing.”

Riley smiled and said, “I did, Buffy. I’m actually here to arrest these men for doing it and return the baby to its mother. We caught a soldier in our group arranging transportation for the baby to another country for a rich man who’s trying to start up a demon zoo. I guess you guys beat us to it.”

Xander nodded and said, “Willow is even as we speak trying to calm the parent down so that we can return it’s young without any more damage.”

Riley nodded and began calling out orders to his men to restrain the men that Buffy and them had knocked out.

Once the men were contained in handcuffs Riley turned back to his ex-girlfriend and said, “You still didn’t answer my question about what you guys are doing here. Did something big happen here that required ya’ll’s direct attention?”

Buffy looked at Xander for permission to tell the other man about what they were doing in DC. When he nodded she turned back to Riley and took a deep breath.

“We’re here because yesterday Xander was going through his parents’ things and found a letter his mom had written to a man not her husband. In it she told about a one night stand she had with a Marine and how she ended up being pregnant. She was pretty sure the baby was the Marine’s but, not positive. Xander decided to look the guy up and see if they really were related. Willow found him online and we flew down here to meet him.”

“What’s his name?” asked Riley.

Xander smiled and said, “Leroy Jethro Gibbs. His parents hated him more than mine did to give him that name. I wonder how many fights he got in over it.”

When Xander said the name Gibbs Riley went very pale and shook his head.

“No wonder you are the way you are, Xander. I’ve heard tales about Jethro Gibbs from some of the people we’ve worked with around here. He’s stubborn as a mule and won’t back down from anything. He’s brought down people who are supposed to be untouchable. Not to mention the over protectiveness he has when it comes to his team members. I heard of one case he did where his senior field agent was being framed for murder by the new lab assistant the director hired for the forensic scientist. It was all because the guy thought that the agent had gotten him fired during a different case several years ago. The scientist figured out it was her assistant and, by the time Gibbs got down to her lab after seeing a picture in an old case file, she had the guy hogtied with duck tape.”

Xander and Buffy were almost falling over laughing at the story. As was Willow who had arrived during the telling with the demon mother. The Cat’s Paw gathered it’s baby close to it’s chest and headed back out to it’s lair. 

Willow floated down to land beside her friends and said, “Xander, your dad followed us from the original site to here. You wanna go invite him into the conversation?”

Xander nodded and raised his voice to call out, “You really should learn how to hide your footsteps better, Agent Gibbs! You might as well come join us now. The danger is over for the moment.”

There was a moment of shuffling and then Gibbs lead his three agents over to where his son was standing. He glared at Buffy and Willow before turning his glare on the soldiers who were standing around the small group of friends.

“What the hell is going on here, soldier?”

Riley stood up straighter and said, “Sorry, sir! I’m not allowed to say anything to anyone who is not already in the know. It’s been classified for any soldier in the know to speak of what happened here.”

Buffy nodded and said, “It’s been that way since we were in college hasn’t it, Riley?”

Riley just nodded and said, “After what happened in Sunnydale with Walsh it’s been kept very hush hush. Your whole little group have classified records within the Marines. Ya’ll’s records are so classified that not even a high ranking General can look at them without the express permission of the president and the head of the Council.”

Xander raised an eyebrow at that and asked, “Does that mean that we were drafted and never told about it?”

The whole group of soldiers laughed and one of the other soldiers that the three friends recognized from Sunnydale said, “No, Xander. It just means that your privacy is better protected than the president’s is.”

Xander smiled brightly at the shorter man and said, “Hey, Graham! How’s it going?”

“I’m good, Xan. But, I think Agent Gibbs is waiting for an explanation. Your group is the only ones here who are allowed to tell him anything close to what he probably wants to know right now.”

Xander looked over at his dad and sighed at the look of impatience on the older man’s face. He looked over at Buffy and Willow before waving his hand toward the doors and heading out with the entire group following behind him. They headed back to the NCIS building at a steady pace.


	7. Team Gibbs Reactions

Gibbs watched as his son talked with the soldiers that had shown up at the warehouse. He still couldn’t believe what he had seen in the alley just moments ago. His son’s friend floating in the air and meowing at the over-sized cow/cat creature was a little more than he had been ready for. He looked at his team and saw that each of them were trying to process what they had seen in their own way. He knew that Tony was freaking out a little as they listened to the stories that were being shared back and forth between the two groups. Ziva was impressed by the obvious bonds in place between the people who were walking ahead of her. McGee was most likely just a little terrified of the power that the three younger people were giving out as they walked along. Gibbs himself could feel that the soldiers were giving his son and his friends the greatest of respect as they followed were they lead. The fact that the three young adults were so comfortable in the lead told Gibbs that they had done so before. He wanted to know everything about what his son had been involved in. 

Xander walked between Buffy and Willow with Riley and Graham close behind them. He looked over his shoulder once or twice to see what the agents were thinking about what had happened so far. 

“Do you think they’ll be able to handle the full truth this soon? I was hoping to have more than one day with the guy liking me and not thinking that I forgot to take my medicine.”

Buffy nodded and said, “Yeah. I think Gibbs will be okay once he has a chance to digest it all. It’s Tony and McGee that I’m worried the most about. I don’t know if they’ll have the guts to hear some of the things we’ve been through.”

Willow sighed and said, “I don’t think it really matters what they think. Gibbs is the only one who matters right now. If he believes you then the others will just have to fall in line or not be around you when you visit.”

Riley gave a soft chuckle and said, “I don’t think you have to worry about the rest of the team, Xander. Gibbs is known to pick the best people for his team. They will most likely go home after tonight and digest the news in their own way and then come in to work with their heads straightened out and ready to deal with whatever you throw at them next.”

Xander nodded to himself and said, “Ya’ll are all right. I’m not going to worry about any of it. It’ll all work itself out one way or the other. If Gibbs can’t handle the truth of my work well, I’ve lived this long without him in my life.”

When they reached the NCIS building Xander turned to Gibbs and asked, “Just how private can we get in here?”

Gibbs shrugged while McGee said, “I’m pretty sure Abby and I can cut us completely out of the video feed for a couple of hours. How long do you think you’ll need to explain things?”

The three friends looked at each other and Willow finally said, “It usually takes anywhere between two and eight hours. It depends on how many times we get interrupted that determines how long the explanation takes.”

McGee shook his head and said, “We could get maybe two hours but, any more than that is pushing it, Boss.”

Gibbs nodded and said, “Then we’ll wait until we get somewhere we can insure privacy for the tale of what the hell is going on here. Everyone meet at my house in two hours. I’ll get Abby and Ducky. Make sure you have everything you need to make your presentation with you in two hours, Alexander.”

Xander glared at Gibbs and said, “Don’t call me that. It’s Xander. I hate my full name.”

Buffy nodded and said, “He once totally beat Spike up for calling him Alexander. It was not a pretty sight to see.”

Tony laughed as he wrapped an arm around Buffy’s shoulders and said, “So, he’s like Gibbs is about being called ‘sir’.”

Buffy looked at him with narrowed eyes and said, “You’ll want to remove your arm from my shoulders now, unless you really want to lose it today.”

Tony raised his arms up high and said, “I like my arms just where they are.”

McGee smiled at Tony in a way that showed that he was happy that here was a girl who wouldn’t fall all over herself to get one of the older agent’s smiles. He walked over and began talking with Willow about the different computer programs that she had run across. 

Gibbs smiled at the sight of the two technological people talking together. When he looked over at the others he saw that Buffy was on the phone talking to someone in rapid fire babble. He caught two or three words before he gave up and looked at the soldiers who were standing around his son talking about something they had met in some jungle somewhere. Again, he only caught two or three words before turning away from them to head inside. He headed straight down to the morgue to talk to his best friend about what he had seen. 

Ducky looked up from the body he was working on and said, “Ahh, Jethro! To what do I owe this visit?”

“I need to talk to you about something I saw today, Ducky. I don’t know weather to believe my own eyes or not.”

“Well, why don’t you tell me about what you saw and maybe I can help clear things up for you, Jethro.”

Gibbs looked down at his hands for a moment and then said, “You know about Xander?”

“Yes. Abby told me all about him this morning. He’s you’re son from a one night stand, yes?”

“Yeah. He got a call this morning just before I read the results of Abby’s paternal tests. He and his two friends left and I followed them with the others. We caught up to them in an alley way in the Navy warehouse district. When we got there it was to find them standing in front of this giant creature that looked like something out of one of Tony’s sci-fi movies. It had the legs and head of a cow, the body of a human, and it’s hands looked like a cat’s paws. Xander’s friend Willow floated into the air and began to hiss and meow at the thing like she was talking to it. Xander and his friend Buffy headed off with a soldier who had been hanging from a fire escape but, we couldn’t follow them without showing ourselves to Willow and the creature so we stayed where we were until they followed the other three. When we got to the warehouse the others were in it was to find a bunch of soldiers standing there talking like they had known the kids for years. One of them said something about the kids having a classified file in the Marines that no one could get into without the president’s okay as well as the okay from the head of some council.”

Ducky interrupted Gibbs by asking, “Did he say a head of some council or the Head of The Council?”

Gibbs could hear the difference Ducky put on the words and said, “It was the Head of The Council. Have you heard of this council before, Ducky? Do you know what they do?”

Ducky nodded and said, “Indeed I do, Jethro. The Council is not anyone you want to mess with. If your son is mixed up with them then you should be on your guard at all times. The Council’s people are always being targeted by forces outside our understanding. As a medical examiner I was told about the possibility of running into certain things which most people could not handle knowing the truth of. I was taught how to cover up the evidence if such a being or the victim of such beings should cross my table. It really is in your best interest to allow the young man to come clean on his own terms rather than you forcing him to talk, Jethro.”

Gibbs nodded and said, “We’re all meeting at my house to discuss the things that we saw and he said something about a full disclosure for our team. Which includes you and Abby.”

Ducky sighed and said, “I shall be there as soon as I can finish with the young man on my table at the moment, Jethro. Shall I bring Mr. Palmer and some libations or just myself?”

Gibbs smirked and said, “Bring Palmer and a good bourbon, Duck. I think we’ll all need it before the night’s over.”

With that Gibbs left the morgue and headed up to see Abby. He had a bad feeling that she would cause problems with her views on the dead and supernatural.


	8. Xander's Life Story

Two hours later saw everyone from the three groups converging on Gibbs’ house after three calls from Xander to get directions. After telling Abby to be at his house in an hour and a half Gibbs had gone home to start his b-b-q pit and put some stuff on to grill so that they could all have a nice meal to digest while they listened to his son’s tale. He let his mind drift while he did the prep work and threw the steaks on the grill. Exactly two hours after he had left his son there was a series of knocks on his front door. He went to open it and was shocked to see the way Buffy and Willow were dressed. Buffy was wearing a pair of bright red leather pants with a black tank top and a leather jacket. Willow was wearing black jeans with a dark maroon shirt that had frilly sleeves and collar. He looked at his son and saw that he was wearing black leather jeans with a black tank. He looked down and noticed that all three were wearing black combat boots that they stomped before stepping inside without waiting for him to invite them in. He growled to himself at that but then, as he was walking behind them, he noticed the wide, leather collars that they all wore. 

“What’s with the leather fetish, kids?”

Xander looked over at him and said, “We’ve found that most things have a tougher time biting through leather. It at least gives us an extra few seconds to get away or kill whatever it is. Looks like you’ve got something of a wood fetish yourself.”

“It’s a hobby. Grill’s on. Should be done in few minutes.”

Before anyone could say anything else there was another knock. Gibbs opened the door to be faced with the soldiers from earlier as well. Again they walked in without waiting to be invited in which caused Gibbs to actually growl out loud. 

Buffy looked at him and asked, “Is something wrong, Agent Gibbs?”

“Nothing a little discipline won’t straighten out.” said Gibbs. 

Just then the door opened again and let in the rest of Gibbs’ team. Tony shut the door and made his way over to stand beside his boss with the others right behind him. 

Abby bounced up to stand before Buffy and asked, “Do you really know about vampires and other supernatural beings or are you just making fun of the way I dress still?”

Buffy smiled softly and said, “I know all about the supernatural world, Abby. I’ve been a part of it since I was 15 years old. So have Xander and Willow.”

“That’s so cool. Did you know that the demons have a boogey man of their own?”

Xander laughed and said, “Yeah, we know about the demons boogey man. We are the demon’s boogey man. They are all terrified of the three of us.”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he sent Tony to check on the grill before asking, “Demons are scared of the three of you? Why?”

Willow smiled gently and said, “We’ve stopped everything that thought it could take over the world with extreme prejudice.”

There was a glint in her eyes that made Gibbs blink because of its intensity. A wind blew through the house and gave everyone a chill as it left a thin layer of ice on everything it touched.

Xander patted Willow on the arm and said, “Stop trying to freeze everyone out, Wills. I’m not dressed for the cold.”

Willow looked up at him and then grinned sheepishly before saying, “Sorry, Xander. You know how I get sometimes. It’s still a little bit of a battle to keep Darth Willow under control.”

Xander smiled back at her and said, “I know, honey. She’s a part of you just like the White Goddess is. It all depends on which emotions you’re feeling at any given time. Come on, we’ve got to get them ready to have the official introduction to our world.”

Gibbs showed them to his living room and waited ‘til they were all sitting before pouring everyone a drink. He sat down in his favorite chair and nodded at Tony when he saw him standing in the door with a plate piled high with food. They waited until everyone had a plate of food and were reseated before Willow began to tell the tale of the world’s true beginnings. 

“The world is older than you think and, contrary to belief, it did not start out as a paradise. Well, it was if you were a demon but, not a human paradise. When humans finally put in an appearance with some semblance of intelligence they managed to drive the demons out of this dimension. As the last pure demon was leaving this world he drank the blood of a human and then fed him his own blood which created the first vampire. The first vampire then did the same to others and created lots of vampires. Over the years lesser demons began making their way back through the dimensional walls which eventually had enough power to cause serious trouble for the humans. In Africa there was a tribe of people who were very good fighters and several of their elders got together to come up with a plan on how to deal with the demons. They came up with the idea to empower someone who was the exact opposite of a demon. So, they took a young girl who was an orphan and chained her to the Earth in a cave where they then forced the essence of a demon into her. Thus, they made their warrior against things that went bump in the night.”

Willow went quiet and let one of the others take over the story while she ate.

Xander picked up the story saying, “Yep. They gave her the great title of The Vampire Slayer before they sent her out to fight the demons that were plaguing their tribe. She fought for about three years before she was killed by a demon that was stronger than her. When she died the demon essence that had been forced into her searched out and entered another young girl who had the same light to her soul that the first girl’d had. That began the long history of girls becoming demon hunters and dying at young ages. The elders who started the Slayer line became a group of men who guided the girls who became Slayers. They taught the girls how to fight and what would work on any given demon. They recorded the different things about the demons that each Slayer faced and became known the world over as The Watchers Council. Over the years they made a headquarters and gathered other men and women who were good at research and investigation to join the Council. Each Watcher, as the men and women were known, was given a chance to be guardian to the next Slayer. The Watchers would guide and teach their Slayer about the demons and try to get their girl to be the one that outlasted the others. The problem was that they never fought beside their girl and just sat back and watched as she fought. He, or she, would call out suggestions during the fight and, after the fight, if the girl was still alive, they would take the fight apart and tell the girl what she did wrong. They would then put the girl through more rigorous training and send her out the next night to do it all over again. The girls rarely lasted to their eighteenth birthday. The ones who did were put through a test. It was where their Watcher gave them a drug that suppressed their Slayer abilities and then the girl was locked in a building with the meanest vampire the Council could find. More often than not the girl died because she relied entirely on the Slayer essence to do her fighting instead of her own smarts. I actually don’t think that more than two girls has survived the test.”

Buffy took up the narrative and said, “We skip ahead a whole bunch of years to 1992 and go all the way to Los Angeles, California. There we meet a perky cheerleader who has nothing more on her mind than boys and making sure the cheer team is in top form for the next game. One day, while she’s waiting for her mom to come pick her up she’s approached by an older English guy who’s rather rotund. He tells her that she has a destiny and that she was born to fight vampires. The girl looked at him like he was crazy and actually asked him if he had forgotten to take his meds. She finally agreed to go to a cemetery with him just to get him to leave her alone. When they got there he handed her a wooden stake and they waited for about twenty minutes when a hand burst out of a fresh grave. She shrieked and watched as the English guy stabbed a stake through the guy’s chest and turned him to dust. She was freaking out majorly when another hand popped out and grabbed her ankle. She spun around and kicked the female in the head and, kind of ripped her head off which turned her to dust as well. The cheerleader finally admitted several days later that demons were real but, didn’t believe for a minute that she was destined to fight them. Long story short, she finally admitted that she had to fight them and ended up burning down her gym at a spring formal due to the large number of vampires that had crashed the party. Her parents were in the middle of a divorce so, as soon as it went through, the girl and her mother moved to a little suburban town about two hours away to start over. The girl’s Watcher was killed protecting her so, she thought that, with this new start her mother wanted, she could go back to being the way she was and not have to worry about the vampires any more. Needless to say that wasn’t the case. When she went to the school library to get her school books there was an Englishman waiting for her. Turned out that he was her new Watcher. She tried to fight her destiny but, it’s really not possible. She finally got over herself and did what she needed to do. She died for all of two minutes before her new friend and boyfriend to be came and gave her CPR. She then went on to kick demon butt with a smile on her face.”

Tony raised a hand and asked, “The girl you’re talking about, would that have been you?”

“Yes. It was Buffy that she told you about. There haven’t been a lot of Slayers who’ve gone through two Watchers much less three. Actually, Buffy’s the only one who has ever gone through three.”

Xander spoke up, “No she’s not. Faith has as well. She had Giles, Wesley, and Gwendolyn Post. Though, Post was a bad guy so I don’t know if she counts.”

“You’re right, Xander. Post does count though. She was at one time a proper Watcher she just got tempted over to the other side. She was power hungry.” said Willow when she saw the looks the rest of the group were giving her.

“So, what happened next, guys?” asked McGee.

Xander took back up the story and said, “When Buffy was killed by the Master I went in with Angel, her sort of boyfriend, and performed CPR on her since I was pretty sure that she had drowned rather than being drained of her blood completely. When she died the next Slayer was activated but, she was still the Slayer as well. We went on with life and became best friends the three of us. We met the new Slayer, Kendra, when she was sent by her Watcher to help with a bad guy that was a little stronger than we had originally though he was. It was the first we knew of there being a new Slayer since we hadn’t thought about it as Buffy had only been dead a couple of minutes. Kendra was killed several years later when she came back to help us with Angelus when he came to town with his two Childer, Drusilla and Spike. Drusilla killed her and, when Buffy found her dead in the school library, she was accused as the killer by the principle who really didn’t like anyone in our little group. Buffy had to kill her boyfriend, Angel, and then ran away to try and deal with what had happened. Angel was a vampire with a soul that he lost when he got a moment of pure happiness which turned him into Angelus. Anyway, she came back to us about six months later and we got back into our normal lives. Her eighteenth birthday came around and Giles gave her the suppressant drug that was used for the Cruciamentant. However, the vampire they were using for her test was more than just a little crazy and got loose before anyone was ready for him to. He kidnapped her mom and Giles told her about the test. She used her brains instead of her brawn and took the pills that he had to have. She led him on a merry little chase through the house until he caught up with her. She had left his pills on a bench with a glass of water. She had poured a bottle of Holy water into the glass so, when he drank it the water acted like acid and caused him to explode outward in a shower of dust.”

Buffy glared at the memory before saying, “One good thing came out of it though. I found out that Giles loved me like a daughter.”

Willow smiled and said, “Yeah. He got fired and everything over his love for you. Then Wesley came and was really a stick in the mud. He was all about kicking me and Xander out of the demon hunting. He was told by the head of the Council to ‘Get the Slayers back under their command or else’ basically. We, of course, didn’t listen to him at all. He was entirely too timid for our group. Cordelia was the only one who listened to him about anything and that was only because she thought he was cute. When our town mayor was ascending he made my boyfriend at the time, Oz, really mad. We had a box that the mayor needed to complete his transformation into this giant snake demon but, I got kidnapped. They were all ready to destroy the box when the mayor sent them a message about having me and telling them he would trade me for his box. Wesley wanted to go ahead and destroy the box since they had everything they needed and had it all set up. The others were all about saving me but, Wes was arguing very hard about destroying the box. Finally, Oz got tired of listening to them bitch back and forth so he tossed the destruction setup across the room and said, ‘Now we’ve got no choice.’ It was really romantic the way he looked according to Buffy.”

Tony looked at the girls in the room and asked, “Why was that romantic? He just threw something across the room.”

Xander nodded and said, “Yeah but, you’ve got to understand about Oz. He was this really short guy who was in a band called Dingo’s Ate My Baby and was a werewolf. Also, the guy was the most laid back guy in the world. He said, maybe, ten words a day that were actual words and not just grunts and hums. For him to show that much emotion was the biggest tell that he really was in love with Willow. His big reaction to finding out that vampires were real was, ‘Huh!’. It was at Buffy’s birthday party.”

Tony nodded and said, “Okay, so him throwing something across the room was a big deal. What happened next?”

“We made the trade, of course. Willow managed to steal a couple of pages from some books that lead us to finding out what kind of demon the mayor was turning into and how to kill him. That was what lead us to blowing the high school up on graduation day which is when the mayor was ascending. Xander lead the rest of the students in battling the multitude of vampires that were showing up thanks to the solar eclipse that day. By the end of the day we were all pretty much of the mind ‘Fire bad, Tree pretty’.” said Buffy. 

Abby had sat through the whole talk not saying anything as she listened to their tales but, she finally gave a sigh and said, "I don't know who told you that vampires are evil but, they're not. They are very much like a pack of wolves. Very family oriented."

Buffy snorted and said, "Yeah, right! I've been fighting vampires, and other creatures of the night, since I was 15 years old. They could care less about family. There are some who stayed together as a family group but, that was mostly because they were the baddest of the bad in terms of who was feared the most. Vampires are not cute and cuddly."

Gibbs got tired of listening to the two girls argue over the state of vampire attitude so he stepped between the two girls and said, "Enough! Argue over vampire cuddles later. I still don't believe in vampires or demons. Humans are always responsible for the evil we run into here. If you can prove to me, and my team, that these things exist then we'll talk more about the supernatural. Until then, everyone go home or to their hotel." 

Xander smiled at him and said, "We can show you proof of the existence of vampires tonight if you'd like. We need to do a basic patrol anyways. Always good to know what's what in a new place."

Buffy smiled at her friend and said, "We could call Angel or Spike to see if they wanted to come and play show 'n tell. Spike would clear the geek's attitude right up."

Willow giggled and said, "I don't think Mr. Gibbs would like it if we scared his scientist into a coma, Buffy. We should stick to taking them on patrol and hope that nothing too bad comes out for a look see at you."

Buffy pouted but, then cheered right up and asked, "Hey! Do either of you know where Willy moved his bar to? He was always good for information on where everything was going down."

Both her friends shook their heads and Buffy sighed. She had a feeling that they were getting off on the wrong foot with these people. 

She turned back to face Gibbs and said, "We'll meet you outside of our hotel tonight just before dark. We want to find the nearest graveyard before dark."

After giving Gibbs the name of their hotel the three friends headed out with the four soldiers who had shown up at Gibbs’ house leaving the seven NCIS employees starring after them.


	9. Team NCIS meets the Supernatural

Just ahead of dark Gibbs lead his team up to the front lobby of the hotel his son was staying in. He looked around and found that the lobby was almost empty of people. There were only a few people in the lobby and they all seemed to be girls ranging from 13 to 20. 

When he finally saw one of the soldiers that he recognized from that afternoon he walked over and asked, “Where are Xander and the other two?”

The soldier stood up straight and said, “They’re on their way back from gathering information, Agent Gibbs.” 

Tony raised an eyebrow at the soldier and asked, “Where would you go to get information on demons? Is there like a hot-line that people can call for help with that kind of stuff?”

“No, sir. There are demon bars that we know where they are and we go there for info on where the trouble is and who they are.”

“Do you know who all of these girls are?” asked McGee.

“They’re all Slayers, Agent Gibbs.” came a voice from the elevator that had just opened.

Gibbs looked over to see a young woman in a suit step out carrying a briefcase. She gave off the air of being a lawyer.

To his surprise all of the girls and the soldiers aimed a weapon of some kind at her.

The soldier that Buffy had called Riley stepped forward and asked, “What are you doing here, demon whore?”

Gibbs started to reprimand the soldier when the woman hissed at him and bared three inch fangs as her body seemed to melt away to be replaced by a giant snake.

“My bussssinesss issss with the father of the Whiiiiittttteeee Kniiiiiighttttttt, Sssssoldierrrrr. Youuuuuuu will leeeave my sssssight, boy.”

“I don’t think so, bitch. Until the Three return these people are under my protection and I will not allow you to touch them.” snarled Riley.

Gibbs looked at the younger man and then at the woman who had caused such a reaction in the entire group.

“How can I help you, Ma’am?”

The woman’s face returned to a human guise and she looked him over for a moment before opening the briefcase and pulling out a file that was really thick. She handed it to Gibbs and turned to leave.

As she left she said, “That is everything that is known about the White Knight, Agent Gibbs. He has killed quite a few beings that were really very gentle. It would be in your best interest to have nothing to do with the boy and his friends.”

Gibbs looked at the file and asked, “How do I know anything in here is real? Who do you work for?”

Riley sneered and said, “Oh, I’m sure everything in there is quite real, Agent Gibbs. You just have to take the viewpoint with a grain of salt. She works for a law firm called Wolfram and Hart. What they would call ‘quite gentle’ is what we call a mass murderer. Xander has killed quite a few of them in his role as a Scooby.”

Gibbs was becoming a little leery of anything that was said in reference to his son. He decided to sit down and read what was in the file and then make his own decisions about what the information said. As he read he couldn’t believe what it said. According to the file his son and his friends were mass murderers of gentle beings and that they attacked with no warning at all. There were a few names mentioned that he didn’t know how to pronounce and descriptions of their species. To him it looked like the truth but, he wanted to hear what his son had to say about what was in the file.

He had just finished the file and was talking quietly with his team about what was in them when the front doors opened to reveal his son. 

Riley stepped forward and said, “Wolfram and Hart sent a representative with a file on you, Xander. Your dad has been reading it and probably has some questions for you before we head out.”

Xander looked over at his dad and said, “So, Agent Gibbs, what do you have questions about?”

Gibbs handed him the file and said, “The beings named in this file. It says that you and your friends attacked them without reason or warning.”

Xander flipped through the file and smiled as he said, “Out of the demons named here only one is peaceful. The confrontation between us and them was due to one of them going rogue and them not being able to handle it. We only took out the one that was killing humans and that was at the request of the rest of the tribe. The other demons listed here are human hunters. They only eat human meat and bones. There was one member of each tribe that tried to eat anything besides human and they each died from the exposure. We managed to handle it so that a small tribe of each breed was installed in a death row prison. They get the human meat they need and aren’t out killing the general populace. We try to not wipe out complete species unless there is just no reasoning with them and they are a danger to the human race.”

Willow nodded and said, “We hate having to do a genocide act on an entire species. Those species that are named in that file were really very understanding. They chose to send one small part of their tribes to the death row prisons and the others all jumped into a volcano or a lake. The ones who jumped in the lake were severely allergic to water and melted as soon as they hit the water. We tried to stop them and tell them that we could send them to another dimension where there were humans for them to eat but, they wouldn’t listen to us.”

Buffy ran her hand over Willow’s shoulder and said, “I understand that you don’t really believe us after being confronted by the file but, if you want we can introduce you to the clans that are in the prisons.”

Tony snorted and said, “What, you can just walk in and out of a death row prison any time you like? Even when investigating a murder and needing to talk to a prisoner we have to go through a lot of red tape to get in.”

Riley smirked and said, “When you have a presidential badge you can do a lot of things that no one else can do. All of the Scoobies have a presidential badge above the Secret Service level.”

Xander smirked at the look on the team’s faces. It was a very hard thing for someone to get a presidential badge above Secret Service level. It was nice to have friends in the White House.


End file.
